Giants : Beast
Once Giants reach level 5, the following chain of quests will automatically start upon logging in. Krug's Summoning Order # Meeting with Krug. # Krug gives you the keyword "Ancient Giant's Power" to ask around about. (You have to talk to all NPCs of Vales,then talk to Krug) # Complete the Quest. The Greatest Honor # Talk with Krug # Sketch a Giant Bandersnatch at the end of Par Ruins Normal Dungeon. # Deliver Sketch to Krug # Sketch a Stone Horse Keeper at the end of Karu Forest Ruins Dungeon # Deliver sketch to Krug. #* All sketches must be done by yourself and cannot be bought. Investigate Giant Marks Equip the "Explorer of Rano" Title (To obtain this title, you must visit every landmark in the Rano region). Now talk to Alexina at Qilla Base Camp using the keyword "Book of the Irinids." She will give you the option to choose one quest out of three. If the quest you have chosen is too hard and you cannot complete it, you can quit the quest and talk to her again to choose another one. It's recommended to find medals while you're at the landmarks. * The easiest of the three, subjectively, is The Erg of Maiz. # Giant Marks and Wild Animals #* Sketch a Giant Short Horn Gnu #* Sketch a Giant Long Horn Gnu #* Sketch a Gold-tailed Mongoose #* Sketch a Head Hyena #* Sketch a Wolf-striped Desert Spider #* Sketch a Gold Kiwi #* Sketch a Giant Gold Forest Mushroom Spider #* Sketch a Gold Forest Lizard #** You can do these in any order, but they cannot ''be obtained from another player. They are all field bosses and spawn randomly. # The Secret of the Sandworm Mark #* Hunt a Giant Sandworm #** A party-mate's finish ''does not count. You must make the final blow. #** Sandworms are extremely strong and have 100,000 Hit Points. They appear in the middle of Muyu Desert as a Field Boss and spawn in pairs, once a week per channel. #** This is probably the most difficult option. # The Erg of Maiz #* Glowing Stone Gargoyle Statue Ruins Clear #** Enter and finish Maiz Prairie Dungeon using the Shining Stone Gargoyle pass (Glowing Stone Gargoyle Statue) #** You do not have to be the leader of this party, and it counts for anyone in the party. #** To create the Shining Stone Gargoyle Statue, you must first run Maiz Normal and obtain the items, Stone Gargoyle Boot, Stone Gargoyle Hand, and Stone Gargoyle Pauldron, from the bosses. This will take time. Use these parts on the altar separately like a pass to enter a harder version of Maiz. There are 3 bosses at the end of each stone dungeon. The boss of Stone Pauldron may drop the Shining Stone Pauldron, the boss of Stone Glove may drop the Shining Stone Glove, and the boss of Stone Boot may drop the Shining Stone Boot. Combine the three parts using a level 16 exploration quest from the quest board. DO NOT COMPLETE THE QUEST. IF YOU COMPLETE THE QUEST THE STATUE WILL DISAPPEAR. (It is suggested that after you receive the quest that you hold on to the book but give up the quest, that way you won't accidentally complete it). The item you get from the book from the exploration quest is a statue, you need to give to the altar. To get the statue read the book and select the 'Receive Reward' option. The statue is not able to be dropped, however the shining parts, and shining statue may be stored in pets and traded. Infiltrate Filia # Talk to Alexina # Deliver Book of the Ancient Giants to Atrata The Ancient Giants and the Giants # Talk to Alexina # Alexina will give you Book of the Ancient Giants, a collection book in which to put ancient medals of each of the landmarks in Physis and Rano. Medals are found in hidden chests on landmarks via Exploration. #* You can only find medals in chests that are found on a landmark. #* The medal obtained via chest is random and not fixed based on the land mark, any medal can drop from any chest. It is still best to visit multiple landmarks, as one individual landmark does not always possess all landmark medals. #* You can use the medal that Yoff gave you at the start of the quest in the medal book. #* You can only find medals with Rano landmarks on them in Rano and you can only find medals with Physis landmarks on them in Physis. #* There are 5 chests per marks. #* 1-2 of those chests have a slate spawn (Archer, Fighter, Queen, King) # When you have placed all the medals in the book, 'read' the book, and press Complete. #* Upon completion of the book, you will receive the transformation skills.